


Double Vision

by lovesrainscent



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesrainscent/pseuds/lovesrainscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b></b></p><p>Summary: Ino (Shippuuden-period) has decided that she is old enough and ready, willing, and eager to "lose it"... but she doesn't have anything like a steady boyfriend. So instead , she elects to seek out the best first experience possible, with the most attractive and experienced older man available: Ero-Sennin! (prompt supplied by korovan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Note from me - this occurs in my happy-place-universe where neither Asuma or Jiraiya die.
> 
> Extra Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction written with a mature audience in mind. It is a flight of fantasy only. In this make-believe world of Kishimoto's, Ino inhabits a society in which she's old enough to KILL PEOPLE and get paid for it by her government, so I'm guessin' that in that same society she's old enough to make up her own mind about things like drinking and sex, in other words, consent. If Shippuuden-era-aged Ino with Jiraiya bothers you then don't read any further.

**Title: Double Vision**

 **Author: Lovesrainscent**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and I do not make any money from these writings.

 **Double Vision**

Ino Yamanaka stood looking at herself in the mirror.

Hair - check.

Makeup - check.

Dress - check and check!

She smoothed the front of the pale pink wrap-around china doll dress clinging tightly to her body, held in place only by three buttons at the waist and a small bow tied on the inside where the inner edge overlapped the side-seam. Double check indeed, wrap-around meant that it was open almost as far down her chest as the slit on the side came up her leg.

Perfecto.

She studied her jewelry box, contemplating what would accent her look. She chose a string of opera length pearls, knotting them. Examining the effect in the mirror she fussed about with the knot. Too high, now too low, above her cleavage now, at her cleavage definitely not, wouldn't want to block any view there. She hit upon a distance just below the V of her neckline. Visually drawing attention to her cleavage and yet, the weight of the pearls keeping her dress closed demurely, unless of course she leaned forward... Again, perfect.

Earrings and shoes were all that remained.

Discounting the matching pearl earrings that her father had bought her as too grandmotherly, she picked a pair of medium sized silver hoops, not so small that you'd barely notice them, but not so big that she'd look like a slut.

Slipping on the shoes that were her pride and joy she stood and looked at herself in the mirror. Pink. Soft. Demure and yet...not. Perfect.

Pink and pearls and come-fuck-me-heels. This was Ino Yamanaka.

Friday night and she was going out, yes out, with a jounin no less. Well, sort of out with him. She was meeting Izumo, along with Kotetsu and Iwashi and Genma and Yugao and Hana and maybe a couple of others at a club tonight. Izumo hadn't exactly asked her on a date, but rather asked if she had wanted to come along with 'them.' Ino had eagerly accepted.

She knew that Sakura had beaten her to the goal of taking her first lover, although she would never understand what that girl saw in Sai, of all people. But Sakura's success only brought home the point that Ino was tired of waiting for Neji to do anything more than simply kiss her. Honestly, you could call it Hyuuga reserve all you wanted to, the simple fact of the matter was that he was a cold fish, timid and scared. And Ino was impatient.

It was bad enough she'd wasted all that time mooning over Sasuke. Then she'd made the mistake of hooking up (or trying to) with Neji, not really realizing until quite some time had passed that this was going absolutely nowhere. She'd ended it quickly once she'd woken up to the fact that there was nothing to end.

So, even though Neji had technically been a jounin, too, tonight she was going out (sort of in a group date kind of way) with a real jounin, Izumo. An older man. Someone who could teach her... She sighed heavily.

She'd taken a long time to come to this decision. If Sakura could do it, she could too. Of course, looking around the village, the pickings were mighty slim in what passed as the male of the species in her age group. Neji she'd already given up on. Naruto and Lee could be dismissed out of hand, no explanation required. Shikamaru and Chouji? Puh-leeze. That would be like sleeping with your brothers. Yech. That left Shino and Kiba. Well, she hated to be prejudiced, but she just could not handle the creepy bug business with Shino.

Kiba was a totally acceptable alternative. Unfortunately, while she had been failing to make time with Neji, Hinata had been more than successful with Kiba. Huh. Who would have thought? Guess she didn't have those same feelings of incest when it came to sleeping with her own teammate. And guess she'd pretty much gotten over Naruto while he was away. Oh, well, what a pity. Wild as mink and sweet as soda pop, Kiba looked like he could be a lot of fun.

She'd then turned her attention to the senseis. Gai - same 'no-explanation-needed' category as Lee. Kakashi - possibly, especially now that it was clear she wouldn't be competing with Sakura over him. Sakura's new sensei - Yamato - again possibly. But she got a bad vibe from both of those like there might be a lot of emotional baggage involved that she really didn't want to be bothered with.

And Asuma. *Sigh* Asuma, whom she'd secretly been in love with off and on since she was twelve. Screwing your teammates may have seemed like incest, but bedding your teacher most certainly was not. Especially when your teacher looked like Asuma. Yeow - what a butt! However, there was the Kurenai factor. And Ino had no desire to pick a catfight she knew she couldn't win.

But tonight was the night. She was going out with Izumo (kind of) to a club. She could drink, she could dance, she could party. And then...who knew?

The club was all she expected it to be. The music was loud, the drinks kept coming. They all were dancing. The drinks kept coming. Ino flipped her long blonde hair and looked around the place. There were a lot of guys looking at her. Good. She was hot and she knew it. She was glad they were looking. Crossing her legs she leaned forward over the table to hear the conversation going on, knowing that her top was gaping open, revealing even more cleavage.

Izumo left to dance with Yugao, Kotetsu with Hana, Iwashi with some girl whose name she hadn't caught. That left her with Genma at the table. Genma said something that she couldn't quite hear, she leaned forward and asked him "What?"

He repeated it and it seemed to be the funniest thing she'd ever heard. She giggled then turned her attention back to the dance floor but Genma said something else warm and funny, his breath pleasantly hot at her ear. She turned back to respond to him and his face was so close to hers, her lips brushed against his own. Startled, she looked at him and then back on the dance floor.

Well, that was ...unexpected.

Glancing all around the bar again, she saw the couples she knew still dancing. Another man caught her eye, she recognized Naruto's teacher, Jiraiya-sama, sitting at the bar, smoking his pipe. He smiled at her and nodded, then turned his own attention to the dance floor as well. Let him look, too, Ino smiled to herself, she knew she was the hottest girl here tonight and she was right.

She felt Genma's arm slip around her, his hand warm, cupping her shoulder, thumb rubbing soft circles against her back. She leaned back against him for a few minutes then he asked her to dance and led her out onto the dance floor.

Jiraiya studied her appreciatively. Konoha certainly could produce some very fine long stemmed roses. With those high-heeled shoes and legs clear up to there, Ino was one of the finest he'd ever seen. He studied Genma, too. He really hoped this didn't end up the way it was looking like it was going to end up. Not that he was jealous. It would just be a pain in the ass.

Flushed from dancing after a couple of songs, Ino turned toward the table, but Genma took her hand. "Hey, you're hot, let's go outside and get some air."

"Oh, okay," Ino agreed and followed him.

At the bar, Jiraiya shook his head. He'd give them a little bit of time, a very small amount, on the off chance that Ino really did need a breath of fresh air. He sighed, sometimes he really did hate all this gallantry business. But if he didn't step in now, Tsunade'd be stuck with a whole he-said-she-said situation going on. And that would piss her off. And a pissed off Tsunade was never good for anyone. Pain in the ass.

He counted time ticking by. Okay, time to go. Time to play the gallant hero again.

Outside, Genma and Ino had turned into the alley between the club and another building. "It's quiet here," Genma said, "You can catch your breath."

Ino nodded and smiled at him, his body was so close and warm, she leaned back against the wall of the building, cool of the bricks against her back.

"You know, you're so pretty Ino," he said, tipping her chin up to him.

"Really?" She asked. Of course she was. She knew it but it was nice to hear him say it.

"Really," he confirmed, "and when I kissed you well..."

Kissed? Oh, yeah, he'd brushed his lips against hers and it was nice but... But now he was leaning forward and he was kissing her and why had it just now occurred to her that he didn't have his senbon? Oh yes indeed he was kissing her and this was nothing like kissing Neji.

Genma was hot and hard in front of her, the wall cold and unyielding at her back. His hands were firm at her waist, she clutched him at his shoulders. She broke the kiss, pulled her head back and gave a soft little gasp as he kissed hot and hard down her throat, one hand slipping up outside her dress, cupping the underside of one breast, thumb pushing on up higher until he found her nipple, circling over it, causing her to gasp again, unable to see straight.

"This place is really private, you know Ino." Genma rumbled in her ear and before she could answer, she felt the fingertips of his other hand, whisper soft, fluttering between the slit in her skirt, skittering along the outside of one thigh, pushing the fabric away as he inched his hand further up.

Her nerve endings danced. She was scared. Not scared, but... startled. This wasn't Izumo, but wasn't this what she'd come out for? Kind of? Her pulse skipped just a little bit faster.

Genma was kissing her again, his tongue insistent, deep in her mouth, tracing, exploring. She could taste the sake and cigarette smoke on him.

"It's very private" he purred. His knee edged between her legs, urging her to part them slightly. "That is if you want to do more than dance?"

And now his groin was up against her hip. She could feel his cock, swollen and hard, through the layers of their clothes.

She felt the rush of her pulse as her heart rate increased. Jitters of pleasure accented by adrenaline, electricity dancing along in front of his fingers, her body responding to his touch. Something low in her belly throbbed, pulsed. "I-I..." she moaned. She didn't know how to answer him. This was what she'd come out tonight for, but then again not. Somehow she'd imagined it would be with Izumo. And in a bed, not an alley.

His fingers now found the vee at the juncture of her thighs, rubbing against her making her ache like never before.

She sighed again. Her eyes fluttered closed...then flew open as he was jerked away from her. Another body pushed rudely between them, peeling Genma away from her. Pushing her back firmly into the wall.

She whimpered a soft 'what?' as the pleasure she'd been feeling was pulled away from her. Genma pushed at the man who was crushed up against her, protesting vocally, "Hey-y-y...!"

Ino tried to get around him but the intruder was big. Bigger than Genma who'd been holding her. Bigger body, with a strength he displayed arrogantly, casually. He reached out, caught Genma by one shoulder. "I think you've made a mistake, Genma. I'm taking Ino home tonight."

"Jiraiya-sama? Awww, come on, we were just having a little fun, right Ino?"

"I-I..." Once again, she didn't seem to know any answers tonight.

"Come on, get outta here Genma, don't be a prick," Jiraiya grumbled at him. "Or do you want me to tell Tsunade?"

"Hey, she's old enough to make up her own mind!" The alcohol gave Genma a false sense of bravado that let him talk back to Jiraiya.

"Sure, she's old enough, but what were all of you all doing back there in the bar? Didn't have a bet going on did you?"

"A bet! Sheesh, no! What do you think?"

"Is that so? Well, I'd better not find out you're bullshitting me, Genma. Now get on out of here. You can try again later. Maybe some night when you've not spent the whole evening topping off her drink."

A bet? Topping off her drink? What the hell? Somehow that ought to make sense, Ino thought. She could understand it better if her head wasn't so fuzzy right now with fear and desire and alcohol and anger. Right now it just seemed inordinately funny and she giggled, wondering to herself just why in the hell she was giggling. And that seemed funny too so she giggled some more.

Genma looked at Jiraiya then again at Ino and shrugged. "Sorry Ino, see you around." Then he scampered away like a pup with his tail between his legs.

Left alone in the alley with her savior Ino did the only thing possible in this situation. She took the offensive and screeched at Jiraiya. "What the hell was that about?"

"Just saving your virtue, m'lady," he chuckled at her.

"The hell you say! I'm old enough to make up my own mind! Who the hell do you think you are?" She was swaying on her feet, tottering on her 5-inch heels in righteous indignation fueled by inebriation. "I'll have you know I can take care of myself..." She swayed a little more deeply to one side now and then pitched forward. Chuckling, Jiraiya caught her and swung the passed out Ino over one shoulder.

"Come on, Ino, I'll take you home."

The next morning, Ino awoke with a cotton-mouth and a mild headache. Throwing back her covers in shock she was both relieved and indignant to see she still had her dress on, she was disheveled but clothed nonetheless. Only her shoes had been removed, lined up neatly at the foot of her bed.

Stumbling out of bed and into the shower she tried to process everything that had happened last night.

So Genma had been trying to...

And Jiraiya had...

Hmmm.....

She wondered if she should thank him after all. Guiltily she thought that maybe she had been just a tad bit out of line to yell at him.

Standing in the shower as the hot water sluiced down her body she tried to recall how it had felt last night. She kept wanting to remember the feel of a body hot against hers, imagining it was Izumo, but all she kept coming back to was the image and the feeling of Jiraiya's arm between them, Jiraiya's body in front of hers, pinning hers to the wall. What if after Genma had left he had turned around and ...

Leaning back against the wall of the shower, the hot water had warmed the tiles but they still felt cool against her back. Closing her eyes she savored that thought, cool wall behind her, Jiraiya turning to her.

He was so big, so tall. Just how far up would you have to stretch to kiss him?

Eyes closed, chest heaving, she realized she really should turn off the shower. Her parents had gotten onto her a lot lately about wasting water. But just a minute more...just one more minute to think about what might have happened? Those same arms that had simply brushed Genma away, what if they were the ones, cinching her waist close to his, crushing her in his embrace, kissing her harder even than Genma had...

Breathing deeply, biting her bottom lip, Ino tried to just imagine...

"Ino! Breakfast! " her mom called from downstairs.

With a heavy sigh, Ino reluctantly shut off the water, dried herself and got dressed.

She was at loose ends all day. It was a Saturday, she had no missions assigned and so she spent the day running errands for her mom. It was a good thing she had no missions because Ino was extraordinarily distracted. Walking along with her head in the clouds she literally ran in to Kakashi with his nose in a book, causing Ino to drop the bag of groceries and Kakashi to drop his Icha Icha volume.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei," she apologized, "I am so sorry." Ino and Kakashi both bent to retrieve their respective items, Kakashi helping her to repack her bag.

"No problem, Ino," he smiled, or at least she guessed it was a smile, his one visible eye seemed to crinkle up happily at her. "I guess I should pay more attention to where I'm going."

"Oh, yes, well, me, too, I guess," said a blushing flustered Ino. "Well, then thank you Kakashi-sensei. Good-bye."

Seeing Kakashi's book had given her an idea, a wicked good idea. If Jiraiya wrote those kinds of books, the ones that Kakashi read, the ones that just about every red-blooded male shinobi(with the clear exception of Neji) in Konoha read (and a fair number of the kunoichi, too, she happened to know for a fact, having helped Kurenai-sensei move in with Asuma, much to her own dismay) then he must have a wealth of experience to draw from, to write about.

In other words, he would have a lot to teach her. The perfect sensei. Just what she had in mind.

With a mission objective clear in her mind, Ino was able to proceed about her day far more efficiently.

First she found her teammates as well as Sakura and Sai and wheedled, coaxed, cajoled and pestered them all into actually coming out with her tonight to the same club. She was pretty sure this was Jiraiya's favorite haunt when he was in town and Ino just knew that all she needed was for him to see her once more and ... sweeping off her feet time. *Sigh*

That night at the club, Ino felt more secure in the company of her usual group of friends, but she still only drank beer from a bottle, just in case, vaguely remembering something that Jiraiya had said about Genma topping off her drink. It was impossible to get Shikamaru to dance but Chouji actually obliged for a song or two while they were waiting for the food they had ordered.

Sure enough, Jiraiya was in his same place at the bar, chatting with the bartender and a couple of women he had sitting on either side of them. Ino frowned, she hadn't counted on competition. Still, she was confident that given the opportunity ...

Just then one of the women said something laughingly and flipped her hair back, kissing Jiraiya on the cheek as she left. Ino immediately took the opportunity to ditch Shikamaru who had been talking to her and occupy the vacant stool next to Jiraiya.

"Hi," she said, smiling up at him with her well practiced, most fetching smile.

"Hello, Ino," Jiraiya smiled back at her in response. "Sleep well?"

Her smile almost faltered at his teasing tone, but not quite. "Oh, yes, and well, I uh..." she hesitated. How was she going to go about this? "Ummm...I just wanted to say thank you."

"No problem," he said, patting her hand, "It's in the job description." Then he turned his attention back to the woman sitting on his other side.

Ino sat there bewildered. Was she not beautiful? Was she not desirable? And yet she was ...dismissed. Shot down. Brushed off. Maybe not physically like Genma had been but still, every bit as humiliating.

Fortunately their food had arrived and Chouji was motioning frantically for her to join them, giving her a chance to escape with some shred of dignity. Ino beat a hasty retreat to their table.

The rest of the evening dragged on, Shikamaru nodding off on one side of her, Chouji stuffing his face on the other and Sakura with Sai canoodling and kissing and pawing each other across from her. Sheesh, get a room, why didn't they, Ino wondered to herself.

Apparently the same idea finally got through to them as the two love birds paid their tab and left. Chouji was just barely managing to rouse Shikamaru to his feet so that they could leave as well.

"Want us to walk you home, Ino?" Chouji asked.

"No, that's okay. You guys go on. I'm going to just take a walk myself," she replied forlornly.

Walking in the direction opposite her teammates, she strolled on through the streets of Konoha, swinging her handbag dispiritedly back and forth. It was all quite baffling to her. How could he not be interested in her? Wasn't he Naruto's notorious pervy sage - peeping at women all the time? He might even have peeped at her before and he was not interested? This was beyond her comprehension. Neji's was bad enough but Jiraiya too?

She realized she had walked in almost a complete circle, close to the outside of the club they'd been at earlier in the evening. She paused as she saw Jiraiya himself exiting the building....alone! Rationalizing that he must have been busy with his friends earlier tonight, she hurried over to meet him, to give him another opportunity.

"Hello again," she said brightly.

"Ino? Well, hello again. What are you doing out here?" he asked in surprise, then added with a note of concern, "Is everything okay? Where'd your friends go?"

"Oh, everything's fine. They've just gone on home and I wanted to take a walk in the night air, you know, get some fresh air," she responded.

"I see," he said, pausing to light his pipe and look at her. "Are you sure everything's okay? You seem a little flustered."

"What? Oh, no, really everything's fine. It's just that...again...I wanted to thank you for...saving me last night," she cooed.

Smiling again, he replied, "You already did. It's okay, alcohol can make good people do stupid things. Don't worry about it."

Stupid? She wasn't trying to do anything stupid. She was just trying to get herself laid. This ought to be right up his alley. She tried changing her tactics. "Those women tonight, were they friends of yours?"

Withdrawing his pipe, he answered simply, "Business associates."

"Oh." She really didn't know what else to say. Did they sell him stories? Sex? What? "What kind of business?"

"Personal services. And discretion."

"Oh." She was floundering here and she knew it.

"Look, Ino, would you like for me to see you home?"

"Oh, yes, please." She beamed.

As they walked along she tried turning the topic back to the previous evening, "Again, Jiraiya-sama, I just want to thank you. I just don't know what would have happened if..."

He stopped and turned toward her putting one finger across her lips to shush her. "Shh, Ino, it's okay. Your secret's safe with me. As far as I'm concerned, no harm no foul between you and Genma. Just ...be careful next time. Think about what you're doing."

Ino decided to go for broke. Throwing herself into his arms she hugged him. "Oh, thank you Jiraiya-sama!"

Jiraiya was a little bit taken aback. Not that he ever minded having his arms full of warm and pleasant kunoichi, it's just that this particular warm and pleasant kunoichi happened to be sixteen. SIXTEEN a little voice inside his head was screaming. Tsunade would skin him alive.

"Umm, Ino, what's going on here?" he asked, patting her back in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

And the words came out in a torrent, what her plan had been with Izumo last night, how Genma had somehow managed to get in the way of things and how he, Jiraiya had come to her rescue and how here she was now, swooning in his arms, intent on thanking him in some vague and undefined way.

Although some of the mist started to lift and he began to get a sense of what she meant by thanking him.

"Ino! What are earth are you talking about?"

"I just want someone to teach me. I need a sensei - someone to teach me the art of love. Who better than you?"

He wanted to laugh. He wanted to roll his eyes and laugh at the sheer audacity of it all. But she stood there in front of him all blue-eyed and earnest and he realized it would be a most unkind thing to do to laugh at her now. He was trying to think of something sage and wise to say to her, to tell her to wait, blah blah blah but she interrupted his train of thought.

"Those women. You pay them don't you? You pay them for sex don't you? Well, you wouldn't...have to pay me."

He did laugh then, just a little but very softly. He took her chin in his hand and she trembled at his touch as he tipped her face up to make her look at him. "Ino, men don't pay for sex. They pay for the woman to leave. If it's a business transaction then I don't have any emotional entanglements."

"I'd leave," she whispered. "I wouldn't stay. I don't want any emotional entanglements either. What was it you said, no harm no foul?" She leaned her head, pressing her cheek against his warm palm.

Jiraiya hastily jerked his hand back. Pretty girls and moonlight were their own form of genjutsu. What was he going to do about this. He couldn't do what she was suggesting but if he didn't do something was she just going to wind back up in some other version of the alley scenario?

"All right," he said thinking that he had the beginnings of a plan. "All right, it's a deal. I'll give you your first lesson in sex."

Ino squealed with delight.

"Shh. I have a mission, I'll be gone the rest of this week. Meet me at the Konoha Inn next Friday at seven. I'm in room 716."

Another squeal of delight then she asked, "Shouldn't we um...seal the deal with a kiss?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"You're right," he agreed leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

Smirk playing about his lips he answered, "Strictly business, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. You're right. Sorry."

They walked in silence the rest of the way back to her house. Hesitating at the steps to her door she asked wistfully, "Not even a goodnight kiss?"'

"Strictly business. And Ino, promise me you won't see anybody else this week."

Ino sighed and nodded and went inside. Friday seemed forever away.

Jiraiya had the whole week to refine his plan. He intended to teach Ino a lesson she wouldn't forget. Of course, he wasn't getting off unscathed but it wouldn't be the first time he'd spent a frustrating weekend alone and besides he reasoned, he might get some good material for his next book out of the deal, as a consolation prize.

As it tends to do, the earth continued in its path around the sun and Friday eventually rolled around. Jiraiya was expecting Ino to be late, kunoichi were always late, fussing with hair or makeup or hemlines or something. But to his surprise Ino knocked at his door promptly at seven.

"Umm, hi," she said as he opened the door and ushered her in.

He was pleased to see she'd worn the same outfit from last week, same dress, same pearls, same...shoes.

"Hello, Ino."

"So, um...what do we do?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Come with me," he said taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom. Jiraiya had no intention of fucking her tonight. He'd said he'd teach her her first lesson about sex, not have sex with her.

Ino meanwhile was thinking to herself with tremendous satisfaction and nervousness, this is it!

To her surprise, but not unpleasantly so, Jiraiya paused the two of them in front of the mirror. He stood behind her, hands on her hips, his face to the left of hers looking at their reflections in the mirror.

"Use your genjustsu, Ino, I want you to see yourself the way I see you."

Puzzled, she made the hand sign and invoked the jutsu.

The first thing she was struck by was how elegant her hands seemed, posed in the rectangular seal the shinranshin required. She realized then that this wasn't due to her eyes seeing it that way, she was seeing through Jiraiya's eyes.

She was experienced enough to maintain the jutsu without requiring that her hands remain in the seal position, so she dropped them to her sides, again, amazed at seeing just how graceful her arms seemed to him.

"Walk across the room, Ino."

She complied, turning and walking back into the living room, realizing just how great her backside really did look as her hips swayed as she walked, the dress clinging to her butt, flaring a little at the hem so that it swished along to the rhythm of her footsteps.

Ino turned back around and put her hands on her hips and runway-model cat-walked back toward him.

Jiraiya arched an eyebrow in surprise, hadn't exactly expected that. But he appreciated it nonetheless, very much appreciated it.

And Ino knew it. She could tell it through the shinranshin. Settling herself on the chair in the opposite corner, she crossed her legs, noticing instantly where his gaze flickered to. Then she leaned forward feeling his attention shift to her cleavage, and not just sensing it but seeing it from his view too. Noticing how he saw the lace of one edge of her bra peeping up beneath the top of her dress, saw with his eyes her own nipples poking against the clingy fabric of the dress.

This was extraordinary. She'd seen things through other's eyes before, it was of great benefit in surveillence. But she'd never actually thought to use it to look at herself. And one thing Ino Yamanaka liked to do was to look at herself.

She arranged herself artfully in the chair in a couple of poses from demure to risque seeing what his eyes saw, knowing where his gaze was drawn. And it wasn't just visual input either. She could feel what she was doing to him. Feel not only her own pulse racing but his thundering in his veins as well. Feel her blood pooling in her groin and the answering aching swell of his own erection. She knew what she was doing to him.

Jiraiya sat stiffly in his own chair watching her. His plan had been to be to show her herself through his eyes, nothing more. Most girls couldn't appreciate how visually oriented men were, couldn't understand how simple everyday motions could be elegant, erotic arousing, just because their bodies were fluid and curvy and fucking delicious.

Thinking of Ino as 'most girls' had clearly been a strategic mistake.

Most girls couldn't stand to be looked at, not really looked at, not devoured with a guy's eyes. Most girls preferred to make love with the lights off. Even with strippers, it wasn't really them you were looking at - it was a stage presence, almost like a shadow clone that was doing the performance, not really them.

Females weren't wired the same way. They responded much more to touch, to voice, to imagination and emotion not visual input - it was almost too stimulating to them, most girls didn't enjoy it the same way men did.

It's why more men watched porn and more women read it. Oh, sure, you could dress it up and call them romance novels or erotica but porn was porn.

Jiraiya had intended to teach her a lesson - to scare a little sense into her about what she could do to a guy simply by being the girl she was, how overwhelming the desire could be. Then send her on her way.

He hadn't counted on Ino being the one girl in Konoha who loved to look at herself. The one girl in Konoha who would be turned on by him watching her. The one girl who would run through a variety of calendar poses without him even having to ask.

Shit.

And the pose she was in right now was positively ... hot. She had managed to slither off the chair earlier and was now making a V out of her body, arms circled around her thighs, her legs together, pointing upward. As he watched she slowly lay down, hands sliding under her hips, keeping one leg pointing straight up, toe stretched out while she flexed her other leg into a bicycle pose, 5-inch heel jutting out in front of the straight leg undeniably phallic. And all the while she knew full well what this was doing to his body.

"Okay, Ino, release the jutsu. Lesson over," he said hastily.

"What?" She straightened and sat up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean release it. Lesson over. Time for you to go," he said gruffly

"But I don't...but we haven't done anything..." she sat looking up at him.

She'd done plenty, Jiraiya thought grudgingly to himself. His prick was as hard as a diamond. He rose and walked over to her.

"Look, Ino, just release it and go. You wanted to learn about sex, you have, you should know what your body can do to a man. Don't take it lightly."

"No, I won't go, I..."

Jiraiya sighed, Ino was good at genjutsu but his chakra was much stronger than hers. It would be easy enough to dispell it, at least the shinranshin. "Release. "Go home," he grumbled grabbing one wrist, his hand easily encircling it and tugging her to her feet.

"No. I won't!" she hissed. "Maybe I'll just go back go Genma!"

The thought of her in a dark alley just disgusted him. Ino belonged in the lights, where she could prance and pirouette and be adored.

"Ino, you deserve more than to be screwed against a wall by a drunk shinobi! Go home. Grow up!"

"It's just that...until tonight no one's ever looked at me like that before. Everyone looks and then flicks their gaze away, like I'll catch them looking and think less of them or something." Tears were welling up in her eyes. "Until tonight it didn't matter who it was before but now it does," she whispered.

Ignore the tears, Jiraiya thought desperately to himself. There are no tears. The tears are not there. Pretty girls and moonlight and tears were a deadly combination.

"You should be looked at," he said softly, pulling her to him and holding her close. One hug, then she had to go.

She snuffled against his chest and raised her face so that her eyes met his. Tears glistened on her cheeks.

Do not, under any circumstances kiss the tears, he tried to remind himself but it was too late because his lips were already feathering against her cheeks.

Whatever you do, his inner voice was screeching, do not kiss her.

Again it was too late, their lips were together, Jiraiya's tongue tracing the line between her lips as she parted them for him.

Ino's head was spinning. This was what she had come here for. Arms rock hard around her, his body in front of hers, shoulders broad, so tall she had to stretch, stretch, stretch to kiss him, melting into him, her body pressed against his inch by inch all the way down, whimpering as one hand closed over her butt, the other cinching tight at her waist, just as she had imagined.

He shifted her so her back was against the wall, both his hands above her shoulders, pinning her against it with his body. "Ino, are you sure about this?"

"Yes," moan escaping her lips, more a plea than anything else. "Yes!" grinding her hips against his, feeling his erection through their layers of clothing. The wall, the wall would work, even though the bed was right over there, the wall would do just fine.

"Ino, I am not going to fuck you against the wall," he rasped against her, his shaven cheek still rough against her own smooth one, breath hot in her ear. "Not now."

Voice heavy, body heavy, cock heavy and straining against her, Ino was thankful for the wall behind her, supporting her, holding her up, bracing her against his body.

"Come here," he husked hand circling her wrist again, engulfing it, tugging her toward ...the mirror on the dresser, not the bed?

Jiraiya stood behind her, hands on her hips, face to her left as he had earlier, "Do it," he ordered huskily, mouth against her neck, sable lips brushing her skin there.

Faltering, she formed the handsign again, "S-s-shinransin no jutsu," Ino whispered.

And, oh God! She/Jiraiya was burning up!

Heavy fingers still managed to deftly undo the three buttons at her side, sliding her dress open, gentle tug at the bow and that too was undone. "Don't you see what you do to me?" his voice hoarse, rough and heavy.

Fingers of both hands bunching up fabric at the back of her neck, gently gathering it up and pulling down, kissing a trail near her spine as he slid the dress off her. Lips now back at her neck, between her spine and shoulder blade made her want to crumple, want to fold, want to bend her body forward for him. One arm at her waist held her steady and sure. She reached her own left arm around and above her, grabbing a fistful of his white hair, holding him close against her.

The motion made her breast raise as well as she stretched her left arm around to him. Movement not lost on him, he changed his own hands, circling at her waist, holding her hip with his left hand, right skimming across her skin to flick the clasp between her breasts open.

She mewled as he slipped his hand beneath the fabric of the bra, pinching the nipple between thumb and forefinger, rolling gently. Ino squirmed. Why didn't he take her bra off? Didn't he want to see her breasts?

The fabric moved some, she caught a flicker of view of her nipple captured in his fingers. The peek, just a glimpse, she felt it through the jutsu what it did to him as well.

A wicked idea came to Ino, a wickedly wonderful, delicious idea. She leaned forward, crossing her arms on the dresser, chin resting on them looking back at him through the mirror, movement causing her hips to push back into him, feeling his hardness behind her.

Jiraiya whispered, "Fuck, Ino!" as he skimmed his hands down her sides. She shifted her legs so they were v-eed in front of him, standing perched on her 5-inch heels, with Jiraiya behind her between her legs, her back tabled so he could rub rough hands across the smooth expanse of her skin. Her bra was open, tits freed, and he reached up and fondled both nipples, pinching, watching her eyes close in pleasure. And not just her own pleasure. She could see, could feel, could know what it did to him to watch her.

He skimmed his hands down lower, starting to dip one beneath the waist band of her panties then stopped. With the other hand, he looped her hair around and tugged her head back gently but firmly. He leaned over, her body warm, hot beneath his, "Are you sure you've not done this before?" he rasped.

Ino giggled, "No, but you have and now I... can tell what you like."

Exhaling deeply, he mumbled the release of the jutsu. "I'm not gonna fuck you at the dresser, either, Ino. Not now."

He stood, pulling her to him, turning them both so that Ino was backing up against the bed. Dipping his head to hers, he kissed her long and deeply, tongue exploring, tracing her mouth, pulling on her bottom lip as he broke the kiss. "This is for you, Ino. If I do something you don't like tell me."

Weakly, she nodded against him. Jiraiya smiled, "And if I do something you like, tell me that too. I'm not a mind reader, you know, you have to let me know if there's something you like." With that, he slipped his thumbs beneath the straps and slid the bra the rest of the way down her arms.

Reassurred just a little bit that she could say such things to him, Ino settled onto the bed, shifting back so Jiraiya could join her. The white-haired sannin shed his own vest and shirt and leaned over looking at her, just looking, at the porcelein perfection that was her body. Ino lay unclothed beneath him, blonde hair fanned out over the pillows, blue eyes wide, chest rising and falling with her breath, making the dark pink circles in the middle of her tits move tantalizing in time with her breaths.

His palm completely covered one breast, thumb flicking at the erect bud of her nipple, making Ino wriggle just a little beneath him. Mouth covering her own, he began at her lips and kissed his way down her throat and chest to cover the other nipple with his mouth, tongue swirling about her.

The heat as he covered her there with his mouth, suckling her nipple, was amazing. "Oh!" Ino cried out as he grazed against it with his teeth and drew hard on the erect little bud. Thin flame running beneath her skin, she clutched him against her, arching her back up into him, heat from his chest against her body.

Jiraiya smiled to himself, who would have thought she would be so responsive? Lipping his way on down her body, he paused at her belly button, dipping his tongue, warm and wet inside.

Further still he traveled, gently pushing her thighs apart as she tensed when he neared her sex. Kissing her through her panties he then sat up and slipped his fingers beneath the waistband he slid the pink-lace edged black garment down over her hips, down her legs to toss them on the floor. Beginning at her ankles he softly massaged his way back up those same legs, pausing at the tops of her thighs, running one thumb along her wet slit.

Shuddering breath from her caused him to ask softly, "Okay, Ino?"

"Yes-s-s-s," she whispered back, wanting him to continue, wanting more.

Happy to oblige he leaned forward, his tongue warmly tracing the path his thumb had just followed, tasting her, knowing no one else had ever savored her nectar before. Broad flat strokes with his tongue soothed her, each time paying more and more attention to her opening. As she quivered at his touch, he thrust his tongue deep into her, Ino grasping fistfuls of his white hair as she welcomed his pleasant intrusion.

"Ji-ji-raiya-sama, Oh!" she moaned helplessly as he continued his gentle thrusting, wet and wonderful inside her. Bringing his attention a little further forward he slipped back her labia, tongue caressing the sensitive bundle of nerves at her clit.

Jolt of electricity spiked through her as her heels scuffed uselessly on either side of him, his hands firm at her hips, holding her against the bed as he sucked there in earnest, The pleasure was so great, so intense it almost hurt her.

"Oh! Oh God!" Ino cried out, tension coiling up unbearably inside her as he tugged once more and she came, legs tensed, hips trying to buck against his hands, juices flowing against his chin, his name hoarse on her lips. "Jiraiya-sama," she whispered, coming down now, hands seeking his shoulders to pull him up to her.

Jiraiya was thankful she was so wet, it would make penetration less uncomfortable for her the first time.

"Still okay, Ino?" he asked.

"Yes, oh, God, yes," she answered looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes as he shifted himself so that he was above her now. He traced the fingertips of one hand across the rosy blush that spread from shoulder to shoulder at her chest. "You're so beautiful," he whispered leaning to kiss her. He tasted different and it took her an instant to realize that she was tasting herself on his lips, her own desire for him.

Shifting back for a moment he quickly shed his own pants, freeing his erection which had been straining against the garment for some time now. Ino stared at him in amazement. His size was more than impressive. As he lay down beside her, rather than atop her as she expected, she shied away as his cock brushed against her thigh.

He brushed her blonde hair back from her face, as they lay side by side. "Okay, still?"

"I-I-yes-will-it-hurt?" the words came out in a rush and she faltered, asking, eyes wide and blue, full of both desire and hesitation.

"Not if we take it slow," he whispered back pulling her to him. Genma was now on his permanent shit-list. He had been going to what - screw her against the wall then zip up his trousers and go? Prick.

Plundering her mouth with his own, he kissed her long and slow, covering one breast with his hand, pinching and rolling the nipple again. Toying with her but for a moment he slid his hand down between her legs, slipping against her wetness, one finger sliding easily inside.

Ino sighed this time. Jiraiya began stroking in and out gently. He inserted another finger and felt her thrust her hips against his palm, trying to get him to linger deeper each time in her. Gently he scissored his fingers, stretching her tight virgin sheath.

She turned trying to shift from her side to get her hips back on the bed, spreading her legs wider to give him greater access. His palm was flat against her, fingers relentlessly in and out and she was dripping wet under his ministrations.

Jiraiya rose over her, positioning himself between her legs and now instead of his fingers, he was moving the head of his cock against her slippery gash. Silk and marble, she felt him slip against her and press at her opening.

"Trust me, Ino," he breathed against her.

"I do," she husked back, looking back at him with those wide blue eyes of hers. He pressed forward just a little, teasing her easily due to her wetness slipping the head of his cock barely into her. She tipped her hips under him and he resisted the urge to just plunge right into her, wanting to not hurt her, wanting to make this as perfect for her as possible.

The teasing was working, warmth shot down both her legs, heat began to coil again deep in her belly. She welcomed it but now felt the unmistakable lack of something for her walls to cling to this time when she came. Jiraiya could provide that if only he would.

"Jiraiya," she moaned, her hips trying to meet his, hands clutching his own hips trying to make him fill that need. "Jiraya, please. Please I need you."

"Say it, Ino, say that you're ready," voice raw with the effort of not simply taking her to relieve his own aching need. A few more teasing, toying strokes and he would.

"Oh God yes I need you! I need you in me now, pleeeeeese!" keening wail from back in her throat and he thrust himself deep inside her, feeling her maidenhead give way, her tight walls gripping him like a vise.

"OH! JIRAIYA!" she wailed.

He forced himself to remain still within her for a moment, giving her a chance to adjust. One of his hands was warm on the outside of her thigh, coaxing it up. Ino lifted her legs a bit then hooking her feet together behind Jiraiya and rested them on his lower back. The change in angle was extraordinary. She felt him move deeper within her. She raised her right hand and gently brushed the silky white hair out of his face. He was so handsome. She ran her hands over his shoulders and biceps, one hand moving to his side and the other to his back feeling his muscles work as he began to thrust. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feel of his body moving around and inside of her.

Jiraiya began to pump in earnest then, long deep strokes that left her moaning his name each time he hit that spot far within her core that made her just want to melt. It was sweet and it was wonderful, the fluid stroke out and then ramming back in to hit that spot that made her want to both open her legs wide so he could reach a little deeper and at the same time, close tight so that she could hold him within her.

He kissed her now, roughly, hungrily, as greedy to possess her mouth as his cock was with the rest of her. One hand cupped the back of her skull as the other circled around to the small of her back and held her against him. Ino felt consumed with his need of her, like he would burn her up and there would be nothing of her left. His strokes were harder now, rougher but deliciously what she needed. Each hard thrust left him lingering a little longer, pressed against that spot that left her on the brink...

"Like that!" she cried.

Her voice urging him on he complied, pulling almost completely out of her and then slamming roughly back in again.

"Oh! Like that, like that," she moaned again.

Her voice maddened him, frenzied he took her roughly again and again.

"Like that like that like that like that AHHHH!" she cried, stars behind her eyes as she came around him, fingers clawing at his back, feeling the satisfaction of the wave of her orgasm against his hard flesh inside of her. Feeling the pulsating pressure of her walls around him, Jiraiya let himself go with a groan hot and ragged at her ear, his cock spasming inside her as he filled her with his hot seed.

Sweaty beneath him, his weight a welcome burden on her body, Ino smiled up at him as her breathing returned to normal. Spent, limp and breathless, she let herself be wrapped in his arms and pulled to his chest as he shifted off her and lay by her side.

He wasn't sure how long they slept together like that but it was still dark sometime later when he realized Ino wasn't in the bed anymore. Opening his eyes to slits he saw her gathering her things.

"What are you doing?" he asked in the darkness.

Startled that he was awake, Ino turned to look at him. "Oh, I was just...," she tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind one ear with a shaking hand. Giving him a wan smile, she shrugged and said, "A deal's a deal. I won't stay."

Propping himself on one elbow in the bed he studied her as she searched around for her second shoe. "You don't have to go, you know."

"I know I could stay until morning but it's probably best if I just..."

He cut her off. "No, I mean you don't have to go, not in the morning."

"But you said..."

"Yeah, I know. I say a lot of stupid things."

"Oh."

"I also said I'd teach you..."

"Was that a stupid thing to say, too?"

He'd left the bed to stand beside her now. "It will be if I turn out to be a lousy teacher. If I don't uphold my end of the deal. Of course, it could take me a while to teach you everything you need to know."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "You mean like the dresser?" she asked with a smirk.

"We could start with the dresser and go from there," he agreed with a smile of his own. "That is, if you're still looking for a sensei."

Their bodies were very close together now.

"I thought you said the Hokage would kill you," Ino asked as their lips met, lingering long and sweet.

After the kiss Jiraiya said, "It's not Tsunade I'm worried about. It's your dad."

The End


End file.
